


The Unsung Warriors of Universe 6.

by Gravatea



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Biography for Dragonball OCs based on Xenoverse 2 characters that I use to work alongside a friend. Based on an alternate version of Universe 6. Some Spoilers for Dragonball Super lay ahead. More to come.





	1. The Reckless Saiyan

Name: Zhuica (Zucchini)

Age: 18-21 (Mutant Arc)

Sex: Female

Race: Saiyan

Alias(es): Zhui (Nickname)

Occupation: Fighter, Troublemaker, Martial Arts Teacher

Skills/Abilities:

Naturally talented fighter

Super Saiyan

Ki based attack specialist

Known moves:

Star Blaster (Reverse Launcher)

Cosmic Flare (Big Bang Kamehameha)

Sun Flash (Super Explosive Wave, (Super Attack version))

Solar Stream (Full Power Energy Wave)

Comet Strike (Saiyan Spirit)

Starfall Barrage (Assault Rain)

Asteroid Field (Blaster Meteor)

______________________________________________________________________  
Born to Saiyan parents on planet Sadal, Zhuica grew up alongside her twin brother, Beat.

Unlike most Saiyans from Universe 6, Zhuica is aggressive, has a rather short attention span, and loves a good fight. She gets bored without a challenge, and so spent most of her time looking for Saiyans who can keep up with her.

In order to keep her boredom to a minimum, her brother sparred with her on a regular basis, but it only served to alleviate her boredom briefly. Fighting the same person over and over can only provide so much entertainment, after all.

So that she gets more of a challenge, Zhuica tends to hold back and views the Super Saiyan forms as a sort of “crutch” only for emergencies.

Zhuica has a fear of failure, so she is secretly Jealous of her brother's ability to branch out and make new friends and hobbies so easily. She sticks with fighting because it's the one thing she knows she's good at, and feels like a coward for letting her fear stop her.

After the Universes 6 and 7 held a tournament and the Earth from Universe 6 was revived, Zhuica and her brother moved there for a change of pace. Sometime after, she found herself with a student who wanted her to teach them how to be as strong as she was, so teaching became her hobby aside from fighting, and it has been quite good for her.

______________________________________________________________________

"I push myself to stay ahead because if I fail...I've lost the _one_ thing I'm good at. My whole _identity_. If I fail at fighting...Then who am I?"


	2. The Dragon's head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically the "Tien" of their group. Doesn't really show up much unless something big is going down.

Name: Praetora

Age: 16-19 (Mutant Arc)

Sex: Female

Race: Earthling (Human)

Alias(es): Prae [Pronounced "pray"] (nickname)

Occupation: Head of the Dragon School of Martial Arts

Skills/Abilities:

Master of the Dragon Style of Martial Arts

Well versed in swordplay

Can hide her energy to the point where most couldn’t sense her even if she was right next to them

Fast enough to surprise opponents more powerful than her, to an extent

_______________________________

Known moves:

Dragon's Fang (Shining Slash)

Dragon Rend (Burning Slash)

Dragon's Flight (Savage Strike)

Tail Sweep (Spirit Slash)

Dragon's Bite (Spinning Blade)

Dragon Breath (Dragon Burn)

Awakened Dragon (A power up technique that stimulates the user's muscles and nervous system to maximize strength, speed, and stamina)

Raging Dragon (A complex combo in which she uses her speed to its fullest, tearing her opponent to shreds with raw power. Very strong and difficult to evade, but uses most of her energy.)

_______________________________

Backstory:

Born into the Dragon School of Martial Arts, she was raised and groomed to become the next head once her grandfather passed on. The Dragon Style teaches its students to be like a dragon. Powerful and ferocious, but not to reveal or use your strength in a way that will reveal your power except in the most dire of circumstances.

Taught since she could walk, she is a master of the style and a firm believer in their sacred duty of protecting the planet’s Dragonballs from abuse, as her family, and by extension the entire Dragon School, have done for centuries.

There are seven Schools for the Dragon Style, each one protecting a Dragonball, and surrounded at all times by trained warriors willing to lay down their lives to protect them from those that would abuse their power.

Masters of the style wear a purple uniform, to symbolize the nobility of the dragons, chosen by the founder of the school who observed how dragons fight and strove to embody their nobility and power.

While being trained by her grandfather, he taught Praetora a technique passed only to the Head of the school to prevent its abuse. The ability to sense the location of the Dragonballs. It is complex and takes a while to utilize, but it grants an advantage over those who would hunt the balls for their own gain.

Shortly before her grandfather passed, he gifted her the sword passed to each Head, aptly named "The Dragon's Claw," which it was crafted from. This blade is highly durable and can cut through most anything. Since becoming the head, she has redoubled her training regimen and frequently travels between the seven schools to oversee the training of students and ensure the Dragonballs are still protected.

_______________________________

"The Dragonballs aren't to be used for trivial reasons like immortality or getting some extra cash. They are only to be used, if _ever_ , in order to maintain the balance of the planet."


End file.
